A Day of Remembrance
by KitFisto1997
Summary: Here's a short one-shot that I've been working on for the 32nd Anniversary of Doomsday. A lot of 'implied' AustraliaxBrazil is in this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D


A Day of Remembrance. An Axis Powers Hetalia/1983: Doomsday Fanfiction

Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand, September 26th, 2033…

"It's a pleasure that you could join us, Gabriela…" "Não, the pleasure's mine" the Nation known as Brazil smiled. The haunting ruins of Sydney formed the perfect backdrop for the commemoration of 50 years since Doomsday. Most of the old city was in the process of being rebuilt. Although some areas like Circular Quay were being designated as memorial sites, the ruins of the old Opera House made Australia think about those years before it happened...

Australia, or rather, Jack to his allies and friends felt the all too familiar sense of dread. He looked at his reflection in one of the windows; three small scars were visible on his face, arms and neck, showing the hell he'd gone through all those years ago.

"Jack...? Are you alright?" Brazil looked at her now long-time rival with a look of concern, she'd noticed that ever since the rebuilding process had started, he had a constant air of melancholy that even New Zealand couldn't snap him out of. "I'm fine; really, I am..." he mumbled, finishing the rest of his beer. "The remembrance parade is going to start in a few hours; I was thinking that we could talk about it..." Brazil held Jack's hand firmly, knowing that he'd eventually relent to her constant worrying when it came to his mood.

"I guess we can talk about it..." Jack placed now empty his glass of beer onto the table and walked from the balcony into his rather spacious apartment. Brazil followed suit and walked inside. "I hope this isn't one of New Zealand's bright ideas" the Nation grumbled to himself as he sat down on a couch. Brazil sat next to him as she looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "You need to lighten up Jack; we're getting worried about you..."

"…most of the other Nations want to help you; but you keep avoiding us at the meetings…" Brazil's voice trailed off as she saw tears welling up in the Nation's dark green eyes. She was close to crying herself as she hugged him tightly. "Please, tell us what's been going on!"

Australia was stock still as he thought of what to say to his rival, tears streaming from his eyes as he remembered what had happened that fateful day…

50 years ago…

"Three nuclear missiles from the Soviet Union are currently en-route to Australia…" Prime Minister Bob Hawke looked around, the secure bunker was teaming with military staff and advisors as most of his stunned cabinet were trying to collect themselves. "They're currently headed to Sydney, Melbourne and Perth; evacuations of these cities are in progress…" Australia was sitting in the corner, listening into what his leader had to say, most of his cabinet was in a total sense of disbelief.

" _This can't be happening…"_ the Nation thought to himself as he tried to gather his wits, three nuclear missiles were headed towards his beloved homeland. _"First Ash Wednesday, now this…"_ he sighed, knowing that at any moment he would feel millions of people passing away in a flash of nuclear destruction.

He thought of Russia, cackling like a madman while probably sealed away in a cosy bunker; probably somewhere out in Siberia, he then thought of Alfred, probably facing a similar situation, but _far_ worse. Then his thoughts dwelled on his father, England was most likely hiding out on an island with his precious monarch.

The three were probably dead already; his final thoughts were on his brother, New Zealand. The pair had been together since colonial times, they'd seen the rise and fall of their father's empire, and they'd survived together in the trenches of both World Wars, but this was different, it was a life or death situation, there could be more missiles heading towards more cities, poised to kill more people… Australia then felt a burning pain surge through his body as he heard the screams of his dying people echo through his subconscious. Three of his cities were reduced to ashes in a mere instant…

"Jack…?" a worried Prime Minister Hawke had noticed the lack of input from his Nation. His eyes moved to the three scars that had formed on his body; they were fresh, very fresh…

"Prime Minister…" his aide spoke up as he looked at Jack with a sombre expression. "We've received reports of three nuclear strikes on Sydney, Melbourne and Perth…"

-0-

" _Oh meu Deus…"_ Brazil looked at Australia as he was on the verge of a massive breakdown. She knew that it must've been hell for him, having to go through the pain of having a nuclear strike on his territory. "Since the reconstruction, the memories of Doomsday have been coming back to haunt me…" Jack sighed as he felt Brazil hugging him.

"We can go through this together…." Brazil looked at Jack as she held him close. "Trust me" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jack blushed suddenly as his thoughts were now directed towards Brazil. "Gabirela, I…" Australia was interrupted with another, more passionate kiss on the lips.

"Shhh… We can talk about this later…" Gabriela held Australia tightly as she kissed him again. Australia could only think of one of their most intense meetings as more memories started to resurface…

33 years ago…

"The Canal Zone is ours!" Brazil stared at Australia with a look of distrust. The Commonwealth had attempted to seize the Panama Canal as they saw themselves as the legal heirs to Alfred's legacy, although the South American nations, Brazil in particular, were having none of it.

"Listen here, Gringo!" Colombia gave Australia a death glare from the other end of the negotiating table. "I don't care if you own a few of America's fancy naval assets, that don't mean that you're his successor!" New Zealand grimaced as he saw that Australia might say something stupid.

"We're just trying to keep the peace; we must work out some kind of deal…" New Zealand sighed. This took Australia and the South American Nations by surprise. He was normally quiet when it came to meetings, usually allowing Australia to do most of the talking. "I agree with Daniel on this one…" Australia muttered to himself.

"We should pursue a treaty, for the good of our people, and yours…" Australia chose his words carefully, hoping that he would secure a treaty with the South Americans and take control of the Canal, although New Zealand and the other nations had other plans…

6 years later…

Cape Town, RZA

"Jack!" Brazil ran over to the Nation. The pair was stuck behind a crumbling brick wall by heavy gunfire. Jack has sustained a painful gunshot wound to his shoulder. Brazil crawled over to him, dropping her FN-FAL. Australia was bleeding heavily; she had to stem the bleeding before he went unconscious.

"Come on…" the dark haired Brazilian looked for something that she could use to cover his wound. She ripped off the sleeve of her dress uniform and wrapped it around Australia's bleeding arm. "Thank you…" Australia grinned half-heartedly as he looked into Brazil's eyes.

"We gotta get you to safety…" Gabriela grimaced as she looked for somewhere to move him, even though he wouldn't die from his wound, he would still need time to heal. Brazil grabbed her rifle and fired into the crowd of militants that had taken up a small house. "MORRA!" she screamed emptying her clip into the heads of the troops.

She felt an unusual sense of enjoyment from killing those militants. _"Those Saffas are going to get their liberation…"_ she grinned, feeling an all-consuming bloodlust come over her. She fired out almost all of the ammunition that she had on her, killing the last of the militants.

Brazil let out a loud, almost _inhuman_ laugh, and an insane one at that. She had to protect Australia at all costs, and she'd succeeded, but had probably gone a bit too far… Jack saw his friend in a state of near-insanity, he had to do something, otherwise something else might snap.

"Gabriela, please, stop!" Jack managed to limp over to Brazil, who was cackling while firing off rounds at groups of fleeing militants. "GABRIELA!" Jack yelled as the young woman stopped firing, finishing off the last of her ammunition. Brazil seemed to snap back to reality as she collapsed to her knees, crying.

"Jack… I…" Brazil continued to cry as Australia knelt down to her and held her in a tight embrace. "What have I done…?" "Shhh… It's ok, at least you didn't kill any civilians…" Australia sighed, hoping that Brazil would understand his feelings for her. But it wasn't the time to tell her, at least, not yet…

Present Day

" _Eu te amo~"_ Brazil smiled. The day afternoon had been long and emotionally draining, the ceremonies had ended a few hours ago. Most of the surviving Nations had shown up in Sydney, along with a few of the younger Survivor Nations. Australia felt like he was acting more like Alfred with each passing anniversary. He noticed this when some elements in his government wanted to repeat Doomsday and destroy the SAC, much like the final showdown between Alfred and Ivan, but this was different, he wanted to be with Brazil…

"I love you too…" Jack smiled, pulling Brazil into a long and passionate kiss. The pair had found themselves alone after New Zealand and a few other Nations had left the building, having gone back to their respective homelands, leaving the two superpowers to themselves.

The pair collapsed onto the waiting bed, they wanted each other, _badly._ "I want this night to last forever…" Jack sighed as he tugged at Brazil's clothing. Brazil relented, and slowly took off her shirt, exposing her tanned body to the cool night air. Brazil grinned and removed Australia's shirt, she laid eyes on the small scar that went across his collar, representing the destruction of Melbourne. The pair embraced each other in another passionate kiss. It seemed that the night _would_ last forever…

" _E ute amo, Australia…"_


End file.
